falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KuHB1aM
Welcome to Kuhblam's userpage! Please leave a message under the line if you have any questions or things to discuss. Please be aware that all former content on this page has been removed due to taking up space and oxygen. If you have spam, please make a subdivision under "spam"; likewise for Discussion. ---- Spam Discussion RE: The R91 Ripper Go for it if you want, I guess. Although I personally think it'd be much cooler if they used G36C Rippers. --Solbur 22:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :With Field Rippers instead of the normal Bowie Knife-sized rippers? //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Run4, if I used field rippers the gun would be impossible to hold up in a firing position unless it was balanced ontop of cover. KuHB1aM 22:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's a Gears of War rip off anyway. Isn't that basically what you do in Gears? --Solbur 22:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Also, I believe Bort can photoshop fairly well. --Solbur 22:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::He can.--BortJr 22:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, you have a point. Still, using a field ripper would defeat the purpose. I don't want the marines too bogged down. Plus field rippers only number a few dozen, probably less. Thanks for the referral, Solbur. KuHB1aM 22:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Bort, is it possible you could do the photoshop image for me? I'd provide some pictures. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll find a render or two. KuHB1aM 22:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Was havin a chat with Teh Krush over on the L4D Fanon Wiki. He says to stop. I have no idea what to do in this situation! //--Run4urLife! 22:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, so I can't use the idea? The reason I went to Solbur in the first place was because he made Hal Carter. KuHB1aM 22:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Norfolk Shipyards oow I like! its a good distance away from the DC warzone but still close enough so that the Crusade has a hand in Virgina Politics. this will also allow your guys to continue interacting with the DC area, if you so chouse to. -- Templar88 23:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Templar. I think this would be a very nice addition. Are there any ideas you want to input? I've got a number of projects to work on at the end of this week, and Norfolk will be my first priority after the exams. KuHB1aM 23:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :please take your time in this, remember this wont be finalize till we manage to get the remant Cruade loyalist back togeth in an organized manner. If we are talking about the future astablishment of the Crusade state within the Republic I wound like to over a few pure Airbourne leaders positions in politics. In perticular if Chapel servives I would like to offer him a senatorship representing Thermopyleas and the New York Crusade. maybe a few others to represent Virgina and other Crusader controled areas. getting back to the area of Norfolk, I invision something like a rebuilt compound of mixted building and struction with the emidat area still very much in ruins. there would be make shift barricade scatted about and structers not truely representing either of the factions. another way I cound discribe it is it being like the enclave bases in brocken steel, there are lots of computers and tech but the troopers are sleeping in tracked out rooms and corridors. do you follow me? Templar88 23:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I get you exactly. I presume Taggart died during the first battle of Jerusalem, but it can be arranged for him to have a second son. I'm sure Chapel would be happy to become an honorary senator aswell. KuHB1aM 00:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RoboCo Discussion Alright I made this for ya. Alirhgt lets review ideas Turret Buddy, Turret that talks RoboCo Buddy: a Slighty human like Robot with Emtions, they are hard to come by due to stopped productions RoboCo Guard: a Walking Dog robot Alarm --Brengarrett 23:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, nailed it dead on. I'll credit you with the ideas. I'd credit Krush, but he's a bit... brain fried, right now. KuHB1aM 00:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) You think? Yeah the RoboCo line of items, makes you wonder none of us thought of it sooner. Alirght I think I got another, the Dream Machine. Co-made with Vault Tec to make a potable helmet that when you go asleep you can set a dial for any fantasy. Comes in child, and "Adult" versions. Of course lots of bugs got into the works and people had terrible nightmares that scared them for life--Brengarrett 14:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :ok now THAT is a cool idea! Templar88 14:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Really, I because I thought you guys might have thought it was too far fetched, I wanted it to be the prototype for Tranquility lane --Brengarrett 14:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :to be perfactly honest, your first three ideas are alittle uninspiring and lack creativity. I was going to post a "snippy" comment about the robotic dog but it would only serve to alienate you. this helmet idea is straight from 1950s sci-fi, very simple construct that does fantastic and brain altering things. Very Good indead. Templar88 14:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I thought Vault Tec and RoboCo might work togather on somthing, I will think of more ideas later --Brengarrett 14:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, its quite good. Like being in Tranquility Lane, but having the same amount of control as Stanislaus Braun did over his little patch of hell. //--Run4urLife! 14:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I was going for, I guess I'm useful o nthe site after All. When I do good, I do very good I suppose. of course the Fuctions are llimited, like for the Kid version we got, Super Hero, Cartoon, and Sports. for Adults, well we got Porn (big seller) Military dream training (mostly for Pre Enclave) Success storys. --Brengarrett 17:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Lol... porn... well, Vault-Tec actually did come up with something useful afterall!!! KuHB1aM 22:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) what can I say, and we can also explain the inspiration for Tranquilty lane --Brengarrett 22:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Tranquility lane was created to preserve valuable human life o.o It's in the canon. Composite 4 22:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ok C4, read the article I made, I stayed within canon --Brengarrett 22:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Lol. "After the creation of the Dream Machine, the esteemed Dr. Stanislaus decided that a more family-friendly social device was needed, excluding the use of expletives and inappropriate motions." C4, relax, it's not like we're actively working to piss you off with canon breaking. It's fine aslong as it's not posted in an article. KuHB1aM 22:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Just making sure :) Composite 4 22:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Relax alittle, won't you? But beware; there might be a plot to create Wyoming content that could destroy canon as we know it!!! (Muahaha) KuHB1aM 22:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I wasn't, err, un-relaxed o.o Why did it seem like I was? Composite 4 22:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Your always really serious about stuff. KuHB1aM 22:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) YEah C4, have fun with it --Brengarrett 22:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) When it comes to writing I don't find an article about a dream machine very fun :| Composite 4 22:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, C4, have fun with the Dream Machine! Upload Satanic imagery and Cthulhu Mythos pictures, then make your kids wear it! //--Run4urLife! 22:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) C4, you gotta lighten up, bro! Have some fun everynow and then. You seem like Palpatine or something. KuHB1aM 22:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The Dream Machine seems pretty cool, I mean we could have other vaultTec and RobCo items. so lets have fun o nthe site ok, oh and the Satanic thing, I have an Idea, Punishment Settings, scare the Kids straight --Brengarrett 22:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that was a joke. This thing'd probably be used as a scapegoat for badly behaved children. //--Run4urLife! 22:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) yeah, your right, so what now, can we RP or somthing? --Brengarrett 22:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well, writing is fun in itself, serious, good writing is fun, to me anyway. Silly articles (no offense) on the other hand irk me. Bren, the article is, err implausible, and I know others will fight me on this but in the midst of a war I think resources are better spent on developing serious things, not a dream machine. Composite 4 22:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Resources obviously were spent on "frivolous" entertainment type things. See "Giddyup Buttercup" on the loading screens for FO3. And the technology has multiple uses, both civilian and military. Also, RobCo is not the military, so they'd still pursue their civilian audience. --BortJr 04:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Unless it was a precursor to Tranquility Loungers. //--Run4urLife! 22:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) If that was the case then the article needs to be re-worked to show plausible testing. Composite 4 22:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Touche, Palpatine. KuHB1aM 22:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That's my name, don't wear it out. ;D Composite 4 22:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Then you do if you don't like it. I allow anyone to alter my work. if they have a problem they can fix it if they want, I would like to see what you think should be the article and i'm being nice about it don't get me wrong or anything --Brengarrett 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Mmm, I'll take a crack at it in a second. Composite 4 23:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and I'm glad you are giving me imput, I'm sure we can be friends, I rather not have enemies --Brengarrett 23:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) O_o Are Bren and C4 working together amicably? :o //--Run4urLife! 23:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Is that the sound of the universe imploding? --Solbur 23:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I can see time! //--Run4urLife! 23:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Guys it aint 2012 yet. Now when C4 claims I'm better then him, then you should worry --Brengarrett 23:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I think we all know that that's never going to happen! Hah!... Hah... *looks around cautiously, before heading into a nearby church to make his peace with the Lord before the world ends* --Solbur 23:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) wheres a RAOTF Chopter when you need it --Brengarrett 23:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) http://icanhascheezburger.files.wordpress.com/2007/01/2005798949605151449_rs.jpg Pattrick 23:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ah screw it, I'm headed for hell anyway. I'm gonna go cut the phone lines at the nearest Samaritans Hotline. //--Run4urLife! 23:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) quick! everyone convert to baptism and confuse the living hell out of God. not those regular Baptist... Westborough Ministry Baptists....--Pattrick 23:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) o.0 uhhhh...what should I do? I'm Agnostic --Brengarrett 23:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Rob an Off-License (liquor store)! //--Run4urLife! 23:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) do you hate everyone who isnt like you? if so, welcome to Westborough. do you think God is going to smite America in a hail of fire and brimstone? Welcome to Westborough... ect, ect...Pattrick 23:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm only 18, I don't plan on drinking. I honestly can't belive in a God that would gives us the abilty to not believe in him --Brengarrett 23:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :You'd prefer a god that makes you believe in him? Is this the god you're looking for? Or maybe this one? :) --Twentyfists 00:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I turned the page into a plausible proto-type of the Tranquility Lounger. Composite 4 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Seems really nice, keep up the good work, guys. KuHB1aM 00:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) The Carte Ok, basicly im thinking that we have a RP in which everything gets screwed up for Marshall and he has to move south. However, he dreams are bigger and wants to take over the Casstiile branch. You game after the End and'All my sins'? 00:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. bro, why not. KuHB1aM 00:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Alright! Now...we need more people...and Domingo! If your reading this...no mercy. no mercy...Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) There will be bloodshed wherever he travels. KuHB1aM 01:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) lol, yes. 01:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Also, for Sebastian, I'd like him to infiltrate the AWA once he's done with this job. KuHB1aM 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) And who is asking? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) The Crusade, my good man! Profit and fight for your country at the same time! KuHB1aM 20:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Fine...lets just see how this works out...he might be helping Marshall out with his little "takeover" of the Castille branch... Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Or he could pretend to help him, then remove both factors for the Crusade. We practically own Maryland and Virginia. Those two are little blots on our bigger spotlight. KuHB1aM 20:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, and i don't to take over the Crusade, no no. Just the arms dealers, drug dealers, prooustion houses. You know, the works. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) You must have some other goal to complete... KuHB1aM 20:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) If i tell you that, i'l have to find you and kill you. MY RP SECERTS MUST BE PROTECTED! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Of course. Well, I suppose you'll find your paycheck a little light next month. KuHB1aM 21:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *sigh* I want a dog. Happy now? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the Crusade does maintain a corps of German Shepherds for hunting... well, i like to describe it as hunting. KuHB1aM 21:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Republic funding As of 2286 the Crusade militia will will be aloted Enclave resourse including Advanced Power Armour MK2. Templar88 19:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Question. Do you really think a bunch of arrogant assholes would get along with each other? --Cerebral plague 19:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::yes :I got to go to work but if you have any problems, leave me a messege on my talk page. I will be working out all the kinks of the Enclave part and adding indepth text on the re-constitutional act and enclave history past 2277. Templar88 19:13, 21 May 2009 (UTC) But the BRA looks better (in spite of the name)! //--Run4urLife! 19:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oooooooh, republic funding. Now I can attack Jacob in force... On a sidenote, I like the idea of having MK2, but its... ugly, lol. But whatev. KuHB1aM 20:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Besides, the Crusade and Enclave have different reasoning. One wants to take over the country, the other wants to extinguish all non-human life. Besides, you could get some of that spiffy new hell fire armor!--Cerebral plague 20:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::uh? which ones which? I am prity sire that both groups what to kill all mutants and rule the country. -- Templar88 15:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Who said I didn't have bigger ambitions, Plague? lol. Anyhow, that Hellfire armor is rather sexy. KuHB1aM 20:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat . . . //--Run4urLife! 13:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I got me a feeling that once this alliance takes place I'll be seeing alot more of Jacob. KuHB1aM 18:24, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, he'll be busting you in your power armor now. With his new and improved Steel Combat Gloves and his boots, taken from the lower parts of T-51b legs, courtesy of your officers. //--Run4urLife! 18:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) As I have said before, when you appear, my men tend to die and my bases tend to explode. ALOT. KuHB1aM 18:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Are you familiar with the Rapture? :'And I heard as it were, the sound of thunder, one of the Four Beasts saying "Come and see", and I saw. And behold a pale horse and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him.' The only reason Hell followed was because Jacob had decided to walk that day. //--Run4urLife! 18:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Jesus. What are you going to do know, destroy the Enclave? KuHB1aM 19:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :You should have seen what the Enclave could do before Jacob turned against them lol. //--Run4urLife! 19:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Shakes fist at Jacob, contemplates going back in time to stop Jacob from being born KuHB1aM 19:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Jacob wasn't born. He was formed before the Big Bang. Then he headbutted the universe and set off said Cosmic Event. //--Run4urLife! 19:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Are you going to kill off Dutch.?Vegas adict I don't know. But I'm trying to imply that there are things that can smack him around. KuHB1aM 12:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I might be sending one of my new robots (Grizzly or Munchie) to DC to help dutch.Vegas adict 12:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome. That way, we can actually have a fighting chance of winning. KuHB1aM 12:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you want the one with a field ripper,Claw and submachinegun or the one with 2 railcannons a heavy incinerator and a grenade launcher?Vegas adict 12:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'd say the ripper. We'll be fighting Hennard underground eventually. KuHB1aM 12:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) One giant robot on route to Dutch holmes.Vegas adict 12:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Now we wait.... muahahahaha KuHB1aM 12:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC)